


Gilded Birdcage

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scavenger's most treasured possession is buried deep beneath the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



> Inspired partially by 3 things.  
> 1- Constructicon's underground architecture- [Tainry](http://tainry.livejournal.com/)'s [Borealis](http://transit-the-sun.livejournal.com/6188.html)  
> 2- Scavenger's Autobot "pet"- [Anon Feather](http://anon-feather.livejournal.com)'s [Finders, Keepers](http://anon-feather.livejournal.com/6128.html#cutid1)  
> 3- Xeno making hints in the drabbles she sends me YUP I GOT IT

It had taken the Constructicons vorns and vorns of effort, sneaking out to build their opus in snatches of stolen time, between shifts and during downtimes. When it was done, it would be a glory unlike anything ever seen by organic eyes on this tiny, wet planet. It was a culmination of eons of experience and inspiration, and although this planet was not their first choice of location, they had no other choice.

It was city. Deep, deep underground. Further than any human engineer would dream of delving to, and certainly the heat and occasional bursts of noxious gases bore testament to that. An empty city, yes, but the architecture, the sculpture, the sheer scope would have made the most brilliant human minds weep with envy.

 Scavenger certainly did his part, mostly heavy labor, although he was given sections and areas where he could build whatever he wished, to his spark's content. There was, however, one chamber that was closed off to the others. He was sure that at least Scrapper had some idea what he kept in there, but the Contstructicon leader kept his vocalizer quiet if he had any opinion on it.

* * *

The tunnels leading to Scavenger's private chamber were roughly-hewn and unpolished, a stark contrast to the rest of this place. He didn't care about that, though, since the most important thing lay at the end. The passages twisted and turned, full of dead ends and pitfalls, ensuring that anyone who entered that did not have a copy of the tunnel schematics could conceivably be left wandering, lost, until they deactivated.

This was the intent. He didn't want anyone getting in... or getting out.

At the very end of the tunnels, there was a massive door, several yards thick, inlaid with intricate patterns and precious metals. He always ignored it, though, because that wasn't the important thing either.

He keyed the lock and pushed open the door, lights slowly brightening inside, as if to welcome him. They shone down on a massive cavern, filled with the treasures of several galaxies. But his most precious treasure was closest to the door, lying on a plush berth surrounded by toys and datapads. Off to one side was an energon dispenser, filled with the finest high-grade, just in reach of the chain that kept his treasure securely attached to the berth.

His treasure stirred, slowly coming out of recharge.

"Scavenger?" The voice sounded small and lonely inside this cavernous space, making his spark leap in his chest that he was the only one that could make it feel better.

"I'm here! And I brought you new things to play with!" Quickly he crossed the space between them and bounded up onto the berth, pulling the other into his arms.

"Oh, thank you!" The other's wings, held tightly to his body, spread a little, and sad, tired optics seemed to brighten a little as they looked up at him. "It's so lonely down here when you're not here, you know."

"I know," he replied mournfully, tracing the glyphs of possession and safety he had carved into the other's plating long ago. "But I have things to do, you know. Important responsibilities, and stuff like that. But I think of you the whole time!"

"You do?" The other wilted. "Maybe... maybe sometime you could take me with you? I wouldn't get in the way, I promise, and--"

Scavenger was already shaking his head rapidly. "No no no, it's not safe for you up there! And I would get in soooo much trouble for being with you, you know? You're not even supposed to be here." Especially now that the war was over! All of the Autobots had either been put to death or were used for the manual labor of extracting the natural resources of this planet, along with the humans and whatever Neutrals had been rounded up.

"I know." The reply was barely audible. "I just miss the sky so much."

The excavator winced a little. The sky.... didn't look the way it did before, anymore. The mass industrialization of the entire planet had changed it from its sapphire blue to something more murky and muddy-colored.

"Well, maybe I could, like, paint the ceiling in here? Oh! I know! I could get Hook to help me set up a kind of hologram projector, and it would look _just_ like the real sky, and--"

"No, it's okay." His treasure stroked his arm and cuddled up closer against him.

"Just... come to visit me more, and I'll be happy."

"Okay." Scavenger smiled brightly down and the other and gave him a squeeze. "I can do that, just for you."

"Thank you. I love you, Scavenger."

"I love you too, Fireflight."


End file.
